


Wicked

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Akaashi, Bisexual Bokuto, Gay Kuroo, M/M, Pansexual Kenma, everyone is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: "Why'd you name your band Wicked?""Because, darling," Dark eyes moved closer, "that's what I am."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Bokuaka fic! Spring Break is officially in session! Yay!! Mkay. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

"Who is this band again?" 

Bokuto turned and glared at Kuroo. 

"Wicked. It's a rock band. They're all hot."

Kuroo perked up at that and hurried to catch up with Bokuto. Thumping bass could be heard from inside the club they were approaching and lights flashed and roamed around the night sky. Bokuto was bouncing slightly. He was hoping to meet Akaashi, the lead singer. He was so electrifying. 

They entered the loud scene, people pulsing and jumping with the beat of the music. Kuroo said something but Bokuto was focused on the stage in the front of the club. A lean, tan body swayed as a rich, deep voice sang in time with the poppy song playing. Dark eyes flashed and long fingers clutched the microphone steadily. Slightly spiked hair framed the diamond-shaped face that stole Bokuto's breath away. Full lips parted to sing the remaining verses and then the spell broke. 

Everyone cheered and screamed for more. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the arm and dragged him to a booth in the corner. 

"Someone has a crush."

Bokuto blushed and was glad that it was dark here. 

"S-shut up!"

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something else when the music started back up again. This time Akaashi was playing the guitar and Kenma, the bass player, was singing. 

"Holy shit, he's fucking beautiful."

Bokuto grinned at his best friend's awe and sat back to watch. Kenma's voice was lilting and sweet, the song playing was slower, matching his tone perfectly. His golden-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore tight, black jeans and a shirt that had All-American Boy written on it. 

Everything about Kenma was graceful and soft but Bokuto preferred Akaashi. The song ended and this time the band stepped off the stage. Another song started playing and everyone was dancing again. Bokuto leaned forward and grinned. 

"Someone has a crush."

Kuroo laughed and punched his arm lightly. 

"Shut up."

They were still laughing and teasing each other when two figures approached their booth. 

"Can we join you?"

Bokuto recognized the smooth voice of Kenma and glanced up. 

"Sure!"

Kuroo's mouth dropped open.

"Damn. You're even prettier up close."

Kenma went red and smiled shyly. 

"Thank you."

Bokuto raised his eyes to look at Akaashi. He was shorter than him, but since Bokuto was sitting, he seemed taller. His eyes were outlined with kohl and his lips were ruby-red. Bokuto wondered if all rockstars had perfect lips. Akaashi flashed a smile at Kuroo and then leaned toward Bokuto, causing the latter to blush. 

"Hello, What's your name?"

Bokuto blinked. 

"Bokuto Koutarou."

"Mmm. Pretty."

Kenma was showing Kuroo how to hold his bass guitar and he was leaned over slightly. Their heads were close together and Kuroo's hand was on top of Kenma's. Bokuto smiled at the sight. 

"Let's go dance."

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, swaying his hips slightly. Bokuto was mesmerized and briefly forgot to dance too. 

"C'mon."

Akaashi clasped his hands behind Bokuto's neck and smiled seductively. 

"Why'd you name your band Wicked?"

"Because, darling," Dark eyes moved closer, "that's what I am."

Bokuto's hands found their way onto Akaashi's hips and moved him closer. Akaashi laughed and grinded slightly on him, making Bokuto's eyes darken. 

"I like you."

Bokuto smiled. 

"I like you too."

Akaashi grinned devilishly. 

"Let me show you how much I like you."

Thank God the music was loud in that club. 


End file.
